Pyaar ki dastaan
by Rumi123
Summary: Ye ek dareya love story ha. To see the summary go to first chapter
1. Chapter 1 (09-15 04:50:28)

**Prologue**

Hi i am new here. I am big fan of dareya. It is my first story about them.Ye kahaani suru hoti ha shreya k cid join se pehle jab wo daya sir ki fan thi phir uski cid joining aur un dono ki love story kse age barti h. Ye story serial ke story based hi hogi jyada tar par nya plot bhi hoga. Aur ye story thora lamba hone wala h.

 **Mujhe pata h guys ki ap log soch rhe h ma firse ye story repost kyu kar rhi hu. Magar second chapter post karne ke bad mujhe ahsaas hua ki mujhse kuch galtiya hui h. Maine time line ko vul gyi thi. Second chapter me maine shreya ko 10 saal dikhaya magar daya sir ko senior inspector already dikha jo ki serial ke time line ke hisaab se impossible h. To ma iss story ko nye tarike se suru kar rhi hu. So enjoy the story. Ab koi mistake nhi hogi i promise. Next chapter repost aj hi karungi**

 **Stay tuned...**


	2. Chapter 2:shreya ki kahaani

**Ye rha iss story ka first chapter jo maine timeline ko adjust karke thora changes lake repost ki h.** **So enjoy the first chapter!**

 _Chapter 1_

A fourteen year old girl was sitting with her father in a house telling him her school stories

Girl:"Papa ma na ek superhero jaisa banna chahti hu jaise tv me dikhate h na wo jo sabki madad karta h jo sabko khatro se bachata h"

Her dad smiled hearing this :"ye to bohut achi bat h shreya"

Shreya:"Par papa school mere dost ye sunke haste h kehte h ke asal jindegi me koi asa hero nhi hota wo sirf tv aur comics me hi hote h.Ab ap hi bataye kya sachme reality me koi asa hero nhi hota?"

Her dad Mr. malhotra: "of course hota h tumhe abhi dikhata hu" saying this wo table ke upar se ak paper leke apni beti ko ek photo dikhate h.

Shreya:"Ye kon h papa?"seeing a man's photo in front page

Mr. malhotra: " ye ek cid inspector h jo apne desh ke liye marne ke liye bhi taiyar h.Ye h inspector daya jo kisi bhi khatro se nhi darte aur humesha dusro ki raksha karte h. To ab tum bolo ye kya koi super hero se kam huye?".

Shreya smiled at him and turned to the paper where the man daya was with some children. "ha ye bhi hero se koi kam nhi h papa, aur bataiye na inke bareme"

Mr.malhotra:"Beta inhone desh ke liye kahi bar apni jaan ko dau pe lagaye h. Ye bohut bahadur officer h beta. Aur dekh rhe ho ye bacche in sabko inhone bachaye apni jaan dao pe laga ke. Inke ek bohot ache dost h Senior inspector abhijit. In dono ki dosti ek misaal h. Ye dono hi desh ke sachme heroes h"

Shyeya:"Papa, mujhe bhi daya sir ke tara ase banna h ma bhi sabki madad karna chahti hu"

Mr.malhotra felt proud listening his daughter and said"jarur beta kyu nhi tum bhi ban sakti ho inki tara ek bahadur officer, par ha iske liye achi tara padai karni hogi"

Shreya:"Jarur papa ma sab karungi ma bhi ekdin inki tarah banungi"and kept smiling.

Us din se wo ek bahadur officer banne me judd gyi aur wo daya sir ko apni idol manna lagi aur unki sabse badi fan ho gyi. Unka har ek photo,ya koi bhi article ho akbar se uthakr apni diary me collection karne lagi. Uske liye ye ek junoon ban gya tha.

 **Kuch saal baad...**

Shreya apni best friend priya ke sath baith ke baat kar rhi thi. Un dono ne bas university complete kiya aur agle hafte shreya police academy join karne wali thi apni training ke liye.

Priya: "Yar tu abhi bhi us cid officer ki photos jama karti h?"

Shreya:"kyu nhi wo mere idol h mujhe ekdin uni ke jaise banna h ek bahadur cid officer. Uske bad mera bas ek hi sapna h ki mujhe ekbar bas unke saath kam karne ka ya milne ka mauka mile bas"

Priya:"yar tu bas isi sapne me jeta rhe, par ye baat to h banda h bada handsome. Ma agar teri jaga hoti na to jarur patane ki koshis karti. par mera asa mauka kaha"

Shreya:"kya tu bhi tujhe ladka patane ke siwa kuch aur sujta nhi h kya"

Priya: "Nhi sujhta jab baat ase handsome ladke ke ho" said looking dreamy

Shreya:"oi sapne se bahar a tera koi chance nhi h"

Priya:" pata h meri maa, tere raste me nhi aungi khud hi pata lena use"said smirking

Shreya:"Oy asa kuch nhi hoga samjhi wo mere idol h agar mauka bhi milega na ekbar milne ka to bhi asa kbhi nhi hoga"

Priya:"Wo to dekha jayega ki age kya hoga"said with a knowing smile

Shreya:"ha ha dekh lena, tu kbhi nhi sudhregi".

Then one week after she went to academy for her training. She worked hard to achieve her goal. Within a year she achieved her goal and become a officer. Wo uske baad apne ghar laut ati h kuch samay bad use apni joining letter milte jise dekhkar wo shock hoti h.

Shreya: "Papa, maa yha aiye dekhiye kya aya h?"

Uske parents uske paas ate h aur mr. malhotra uske haat me letter dekhte h aur unko samajh a jata h ki kya h.

Mrs.malhotra:"kya bat h beta kiska letter h"

Shreya: "Ye mera joining letter h maa mujhe ek hafte me as a cid officer join karna. Aur ap logo ko pata h kaha h meri duty? Mumbai cid me. Waha jaha mere idol h. Mujhe yakeen hi nhi ho rha ki mujhe daya sir ke sath ka mauka mila h. Ma bata nhi sakti kitna

khush hu ma" said smiling

Mr.malhotra:"Ye to bohut khushi ke baat h. Ma tere liye bohut khush hu beta. Akhir tera sapna pura ho gya"

Shreya: "ha papa mujhe to ab bhi yakeen nhi ho rha h."

Mrs.malhotra:"ma bhi bohut khush hu beta par itni dur. Tu kaise waha anjane saher me kha akeli rahegi."

Shreya:"maa chinta mat kijiye mujhe koi problem nhi hoga aur ghar to waha mujhe milegi hi jaisi ma settle ho jati hu ap dono bhi a jana mere sath waha rehne".

Mrs.malhotra" thik h beta par waha apna khayal rakhna"

Shreya:"ha maa khyal rakhungi"said smiling

Agle din wo priya ke sath baat kar rhi hoti h.

Priya:"yar tu yha se chali jayegi ma kiske sath masti karungi aur kisko sataungi."

Shreya:"pata h nataunki baz ki tu kitna masti karti h. Ma bhi tujhe miss karungi"

Priya"waha jake mujhe bhul mat jana"

Shreya:"yar tujhe kse bhul sakti hu dekhna roj phone karke disturb karungi, tab maat khna"

Priya:"Kya pata waha jake nye dost pake purane dost ki yad hi na aye. Phir wo handsome officer bhi to h na use pa kar dekhna tu mujhe zaroor bhul jayegi. Tu to sachme bohut lucky h re tere rajkumar ke saath tujhe itna bada mauka mil rha h"said smirking

Shreya:"tu phir wahi baat leke baith gyi tujhe kitni baar kha h ke asa kuch hone wala nhi h."

Priya:"age dekhte h kya hota h"

Isi tarah ek hafte bit jata h aur shreya ahmedabad ke airport pouch ti h apni maa papa ke sath. Waha jake wo academy ke ek dost ke sath milti h vineet, jo uske sath ek sath hi mumbai cid join karega.

Shreya apne ma papa ka ashirbad leke vineet ke sath plain me chad ti h. Ek naya sahar, nyi zindegi, ek nya safar. Aur yhi se suru hui pyaar ki ek nayi dastaan...

 **Agle chapter me cid ke baki officers jaroor honge. Aur of course sab se bari baat daya sir aur shreya ki pehli mulakat. Wo kse hota h wo janne ke liye reviews jaroor karna. To milte h agle chapter me. I will update soon.**

 **Stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter 3 pehli mulakaat

**Guys thanks to all who have reviewed this story. Mujhe pata h ki sab daya sir aur shreya ki pehli mulakat kase hogi uska wait kar rhe h. To ye rha is story ka agla chapter jisme un dona ki pehli mulakat hogi. So enjoy the chapter!**

 _Chapter 2_

Their flight landed in mumbai aur wo dono apni apni luagage leke airport se bahar a gye. Wo dono ne ek cab pakar ke driver ko apni apni address bataye.

Shreya bohut khush thi use to ab bhi yakeen nhi ho rha tha ki uska sapna pura ho gya aur wo agle din hi apni idol daya sir se milne wali thi.

Vineet ne bhi shreya ki excitement notice ki aur pucha" Tum bohut khush lag rhi ho aj kya bat h?"

Shreya:"Aj mera sapna jo pura ho gya ma ek cid officer ban gyi aur kal hi duty join karne wali hu. Bas ye hi soch ke"

Vineet: "Ye to h mera bhi asa hi sapna tha officer banna aur aj ma bhi bohut khush hu"

Shreya smiled at her friend. Tab hi cab ki driver inform them ki unka ek address a gya. Vineet apne address pe utar jata h.

Shreya: "kuch time me headquartes me milte h. Bye!" Un dono ko usi hi din headquarters me report karna tha aur agle din joining.

Vineet: "ha bye shreya."

Shreya apne ghar pohuch ke fresh hoke headquarters ke liye nikal jati h. Waha wo Vineet se phir milti h aur wo headquarters me jate h. Headquarters se nikalte nikalte rat ho jati h. Wo dono phir ek cab pakarke ghar jate h.

Vineet apna ghar ane ke bad:"are you sure shreya ki tume akele yha se travel karne me koi problem nhi hogi?Rat ho chuki h aur ye sahar me hum nye h"

Shreya: "ma chali jaungi vineet. Aur tum vul rhe ho vineet ma ab ek cid officer hu mujhe apni raksha ati h"

Vineet:"Ok phir kal burau me milte h. Bye!"

Shreya:"Bye vineet"

Shreya wapas a rhi thi cab me ghar magar tabhi achanak cab raste ke bich me ruk jati h.

Shreya: "kya hua bhaiya achanak ase ruk kyu gye?"

Driver:"pata nhi madam ma dekhta hu."Driver check karne ke bad "sorry madam magar gari thik karani padegi gari kharap par gyi.Aur yha as pas koi service centre nhi apko yha se khud hi jana padega."

Shreya:"kya par ye rasta to sunsan lag rha h mujhe yha se dusri kahase milegi?"

Driver:" sorry madam ap agar chalke sidha jayenge to apko 45 minutes lag jayenge. Ap thori der ruk sakte h gari mil sakti h"

Shreya ke pas aur koi option nhi tha wo gari se utarke paydal chalne lagi. Aur koi gari dikhi to rokne ki koshish karne lagi tabhi achanak ek gari uske samne a kar ruki. Shreya ne dekhi us gari me 4 ladke obviously drunk baithe hue h. Ek ladka unme se apna sar gari se bahar karke

ladka: " are madam itni rat ko ap kha ja rhi h akeli akeli khe to hum chod de apko" looking up and down at her.

Shreya ko uneasy feeling hoti aur wo bina koi jawab die hi chalke jane ki koshish karti h magar wo ladka gari se utarkar uska rasta block karta h.

Ladka: "Are madam kya hua chalie na humare sath hum upko achi tarah se apki ghar chod denge aur raste me thoda entertain bhi kar denge, kyu dosto?" said looking at his friends in the car. They all nodded their head.

Shreya:" Rasta chodo mera, tum nhi jante ma kaun hu agar apni valai chahte ho to mere raste se hat jao."

Ladka:"are are ma to dar gya. are o madam jyada vao mat khao aur sidha sidha humare sath chalo varna hume bhi manana ache ae ata h." saying this wo shreya ki hat pakadkar khichta h.

Aur shreya gusse me uske pet me ek lath marti h aur wo zameen pad gir jata h. Use girte dekh baki sathi bahar a jate h aur shreya ki unse hatafai shuru hoti h. Tabhi achanak baris suru hoti h. Wo unlogo se picha chudane ki bohut koshish karti h magar jo ladka pehle gir gaya tha wo ake use piche se pakad leti h aur usi time baki log bhi use gher lete h aur wo shreya ko dono taraf se pakad lete h. Wo unko lath marne ki koshish karti h magar in no vail.

Aur piche wo pehle wala ladka samne ake "ab to tumhe chalna hi padega"

Shreya ko samajh nhi a rha tha ki wo in sabse kse churaye apne apko. Wo log use gari me dalne ke liye khich rhe ki achanak ek ladke ko kisine piche se lath mara aur wo samne jake gir gya...

 **Kuch der pehle in a little distance..**

A man around mid thirties were driving a car talking in a blue tooth.

Man:"Are ha boss ma bas raste me hi hu ghar pohuch rha hu...uff ye achanak se barish kha se start ho gyi.. nhi kuch nhi abhijeet bas ye achanak barish(yes it is daya sir).

And he sees in distance ke kuch ladke ek ladki ko gher ke rakha h aur wo ladki unse ladai karne ki puri koshish kar rhi h. He imediately stop the car.

Daya:"Abhijeet ma tumse badme bat karta hu...nhi bas kuch ladke milkar

ek ladki ko padeshan kar rhe h...ha ha bye." Wo imediately car se utarkar waha jake ek ladke ko jordar kick marte h.

Shreya imediately ek hatse chutne ke bad ladko ko marna start karti h. Wo apni rescuer ke chehre thik se dekh nhi pati h andhere aur barish ki bajase.

Wo dono ladko ki ache se pitai karte h. Tin ladke imidiately vag jate h. Aur unki leader ka najar jse hi daya sir par padte h usko imidiately pata chal jata h ki kon h.Wo daya ke pau par gir jata h.

Ladka:"i am sorry sir dubara asa kbhi nhi hoga hume maf kar dijiye."

Daya:"Maafi ha? bich sarak pe rat ko ladki dekhi nhi ki tumlog suru ho jate ho ha. Jo ladki o ki izzat nhi karte unke lie to sirf ek hi saja honi chahiye phasi. Sharam nhi ati tumlogo ko ek ladki ki izzat par hat dalne ki. Ghar pe ma behen nhi h tumhare? Ruk tujhe to ma jel me hi dal deta hu wahi pe maar padegi to ache se akal a jayegi."

Ladka"nhi sir mujhe maaf kar dijiye ma dubara asa kbhi nhi karunga"

Shreya in thought' wow aj kal ase log bhi hote h. in ke bichaar kitne ache h. Agar aj ye na hote to pata nhi kya hota'

Daya"maafi mujhse nhi inse mang"

Ladka:" i am sorry mane apke sath jasa harkat kiya uske liya".

Shreya:"it's ok magar ainda se ladkiyo ke sath asa bartaw kiya to maafi nhi milegi samjhe?"

Ladke"Yes mam age se asa kbhi nhi hoga"

Daya:"Chal ja yha se isse pehle ki ma apna faisla badal du " ladka imediately waha se vag jata h. Aur daya apne gusse par bohut koshis se control karta h. Tabhi shreya piche se kuch bolti h aur wo turn hota h..

Shreya:"Thank you agar ap time par nhi ate..."she imediately stop talking when he turn around. Seeing his face first time she got shocked to see her idol daya sir standing there in the rain. 'oh my god, daya sir yha...aur unhone mujhe bachaya ' Use to yakeen hi nhi ho rha tha ki uske rescue karne wale koi aur nhi balki daya sir h. She was lost there seeing him there standing in the rain

 **Chehre me tere, khudko ma dhundu** **Akhon ke darmiya ,tu ab h istaara** **Khwaboo ko bhi , jaga na mile** **Ye mausam ki barish,** **ye baarish ka paani ,** **Ye paani ki boonde,** **Tujhe hi to dhunde** **Ye milne ki khwaish,** **Ye khwaish purani,** **Ho puri tujhise ,** **Meri ye kahaani** She come out of thought after hearing his voice:"kya hua hello ap thik to h na?"

Shreya:"ha.. ha ma thik hu"

Daya:"chaliye ma apko apke ghar chor deta hu mera gari pas me hi h barish bohut tej h"

She nodded her head and go with him to his car. She sit on passenger seat and gave him her address. He starts driving.

Daya:"Wase apka naam kya h? if you don't mind me asking. Aur ap asi jaga akeli kya kar rhi thi"

Shreya:"Mera nam shreya h. Actually ma iss seher me nyi ayi hu job ke silsile me. Aur wahi se bapas a rhi thi ki raste me cab kharap ho gya aur mujhe koi gari nhi mili isiliye chal kar jana pad rha tha tbhi wo ladko ne mujhe gher liya. Thank you again agar ap time pad waha nhi ate..."

Daya:"Ap bhi bohut ache se samal rhi thi unhe. Acha h har ladki apna self defence ana chahiye jisse wo apne apko kisi bhi situation se bacha sake. I am sure ap us situation ko mere bina bhi ache se handle kar sakti thi "

Shreya smiled at the phrase. 'Ma unko bata du ke ma ek...nhi kal unhe achha suprise milega.'

Daya:"Wase mane apna nam to bataya hi nhi. Mera nam..."

Shreya:"Cid ke senior inspector daya sir"

Daya become suprise at that"apko kse pata?"

Shreya"Wo apka photo khi bar akbar me dekhi h mane."

Daya smiled at her "oh ye bat h." Then he stop the car"lo apka ghar a gya"

Shreya:"Thank you phir ek bar aj ke liye" said car se utarte hue.

Daya:"Mention not. Best of luck for your new job. Kisi din shayad raste me apse fir mulakat ho jaye. Bye"

Shreya smiled at his words"Mulakat to apse jarur hogi sir aur bohut jald. Bye sir. Good night." Ye khke wo apne ghar me chali jati h.

Daya confused ho jata h uske bato se'iska kya matlab hua wo kya khke gyi' ye sochte hue wo apne ghar chale gye.

 **Next da** y

Cid buraue me sab apne apne kam kar rhe the aur tabhi ek case report hua. Acp sir daya sir, abhijeet sir aur fredy sir crime scene par pohuch te h. Waha jake wo dekhte h ki do log crime spot pe kuch kar rhe h.

Fredy: "Are are tumlog yha kya kar rhe ho pata nhi h kya ye case cid k hat me h?"

Hearing this wo do log turn hote h. Unme se ek ladki ko dekhke daya sir shock ho jate h.

Daya:" Tum yha?"

Acp: "Tum inhe jante ho daya?"

Daya:"Nhi sir wo bas inse ma kal rat ko mile the? Par ap kse jante ho sir?"

Acp:"Ye ha cid ke do nye officer. Ye h inspector shreya aur ye h sub- inspector vineet"They all greeted each other

Daya in thought ' To isiliye ye kh rhi thi ke hum jaldi hi milenge' And he smiled.

He stepped forward and offered his hand which shreya took"Welcome to the cid family" They shake hands "I hope we will have a great work together.

Shreya:"Look forward to it" and she smiled at him.

 **To ye rha is story ka agla chapter dareya ki pehli mulakaat aur shreya ki cid joining. Last wala scene actually shreya aur vineet ki first entry episode 'rahasya kate hue sar aur haat' se liya h. I hope ki sabko ye pasand aye. Review jaroor karna ksa laga.**

 **See you guys next chapter. Stay tuned...**


	4. Chapter 4 Pehla din aur dinner

**Thanks for the reviws all.** **Aur guest saleena ha apne thik kha ki sabko pata h ki shreya ke liye daya sir sirf unke idol nhi h par ye unko abhi pata nhi h wo unhe bohut salo se sirf idol hi manti ayi h. Par ab jab jan pehchaan hogi to dhire dhire unko samajh me a hi jayega uske liye thora waqt h. Mane pehle hi khi thi ki ye unke serial ke story ke safar jasa hi hoga sirf kuch mere twist aur kuch aur details ke sath. Iska matlab ki shreya ko bhi ahsaas hone me utna hi waqt lagega jitna serial me laga tha. So be patient and wait. Enjoy this chapter.**

 _Chapter 3_

Sare evidence forensic lab me vejne ke bad sab do nye officer ke sath beauro me laut ate h. Waha acp sir shreya aur vineet ko sab se introduce karwate h phir sab kam pe lag jate h.

Shreya apne computer me jake baith ti h. Aur tab hi purvi waha ati h

Purvi: "hello shreya"

Shreya smiled:"hi"

Purvi: "To shreya welcome to cid family. Acha laga ek aur ladki ko pake yha. Wase ye tumhare pehli joining h ya tum tranferred ho?"

Shreya: "Ye meri pehli joining h"

Purvi: "Oh koi baat nhi hum sab yha ek family ki tara h to agar kisi bhi chij ki help chahiye to batana jarur"

Shreya smiled hearing this:"jarur thanks purvi"

Purvi also smiled at her. Their friendship already forming.

 _Here our duo_

Abhijit:"Daya tune mujhe bataya nhi kal rat is ladki ke bareme ki tune ek nye officer se mila."

Daya:"Are boss maine to bataya tha na ki rat ko ek ladki ko kuch gundo se bachaya tha. Ye wahi h. Mujhe kya pata tha ki ye aj join karne wali h. Isne mujhe kuch bataya nhi. Wase iske gundo se ladayi dekhke mujhe samajh jna chahiye tha ki kuch asa hi h."

Abhijit:"oh to ye bat h..." tabhi unka phn bajta h. He smiled at seeing caller id and pick up his phone"hello tarika ji... kse h ap...

Daya rolled his eyes hearing his best friend'ye kbhi nhi sudhrega'

Abhijit on phone:" are ha ha tarika ji.. acha tayyar h... are ma abhi a rha hu...salunke saab bhi h kya...are baba nhi kahunga kuch ha ha hum a rhe h...bye"

Daya:"ho gya tumhara romance? to chale ab lab?"

Abhijit:"kya yar daya sara mood kharap kar deta h. Dekhna ek din mera din bhi ayega tab dekhna kse ma satata ta hu tujhe"

Daya:"Wo din kbhi ayega tab na, ab chalo hume reports lene jana h. "

Abhijit in thought'dekhna bacchu ekdin kse tera hal kharap karta hu' said " ha ha chalo"

Duo left with new officers to introduce them to forrensic doctors.

In the evening case khatam hone ke bad shreya parking lot se ghar ke liye nikal rhi thi ki tbhi Daya use rokta h.

Daya:"Are shreya chalo ma tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu tumhare paas to abhi car nhi h"

Shreya:"Nhi sir ma koi taxi leke chali jaungi apko pareshaan hone ki koi baat nhi h"

Daya:"Are mujhe koi pareshaani nhi hogi tumhara ghar mere ghar ke raste me hi padte h ma tumhe drop kar dunga. Chalo"

Shreya:"Ok sir"and smiled.

Wo dono daya ke car me baith te h aur daya car start karta h.

Daya:"To ksa laga cid me pehla din?"

Shreya:"Acha laga bohut, ap sabse milke bhi bohut acha laga. I hope ki ma ap sabki tarah hi ekdin itne ache se investigation kar pau"said and thought 'khas kar ke apki tarah ban pau ekdin'

Daya:"ha kyu nhi jarur hoga, wase ek bat batau tumne mujhe kal bataya nhi ki tum cid join karne wali ho? tum to mujhe pehle se hi janti thi. phir?"

Shreya:"Bas asehi suprise karna chahti thi aur kuch nhi."

Daya:"oh! Wase tum ho kis sehre se tumne kha tha ki tum nye ho yha."

Shreya:"Ahmedabad. Vineet bhi. Hum dono ek sath academy me the. Waha meri puri family h."

Daya:"Itni dur se. Ma to humesha se Mumbai me hi tha. Aur yhi pe mane cid join kia"

Shreya smiled at him. She knows some about his life story from paper but she didn't tell him that. Rest of their journey daya sir tell her about some of cases from his career. And she enjoyed their conversation.

Shreya apne ghar ane ke bad:"Good night sir.Bye"

Daya:"Good night Shreya"and he droved of to his home.

Shreya was very happy after meeting everyone especially her idol working alongside him.

Ase hi kuch din gujar jate h. Shreya sab ke sath ghul mil jati h. Purvi ke uski dosti gehri hone lagti h. Aur in kuch dino me daya sir se bhi uski achi dosti hone lagi thi.

Ekdin sham ko ek dinner ka plan banaya sab ne aur shreya ne sab ke liye ek acha resturant choose ki.( **A/n:** **remember guys this s** **cene from rahasyamay hotel?kuch yaadein taja ho jaye kyu?:) wink!)**

Sab resturant pe ek table pe baith ke dinner enjoy kar rhe the. Shreya purvi ke sath baithi thi.

Abhijit:"Wah vae mujhe to pata hi nhi tha ki is resturant ka khana itna acha hoga"

Daya:"Ha boss mujhe bhi is resturant ke bareme pata nhi tha."

Abhijit:"wase ye idea tumhara tha na shreya?"

Shreya smiled and said:"ha sir"

Daya:"bah vae ase ideas agar har roj mile to maja a jaye" said looking at her. **(wase daya sir kbhi shreya ko compliment dete nhi thakte the kyu guys wink!)**

Shreya smiled shyly at this and everybody laughed.

Sachin:"Are kya hua freddy tum kha kyu nhi rhe ho? Dieting pe ho kya?"

Freddy:"Are nhi sir aj meri biwi ne mujhe itne sare alu ke parathe khilaye ki meri tanki full ho gyi. Mujhse kuch aur khaya nhi ja rha." Evryone laughed at that.

Daya remembered something:"Mujhe alu ke parathe se yaad aya ki pichle sunday alu parathe bade pyaar se khilaye ja rhe the abhijit ko?" Everyone laughed and bechare abhijit sir sharma gye.

Rajat:"Wah sir kon h wo" Everyone also started asking.

Abhijit:"Are yar chodo na kya leke baith gye sab" and he smiled

Vineet:" Sir apke smile dekhke lagta h ki wo alu ke parathe jarur Dr. tarika ne laye honge."

Sab has rhte the aur yha shreya confuse ho gyi'kya sachme...'wo purvi se puchne lagi magar usne koi jawab nhi diya.

Abhijit:"Acha beta cid me ate hi cid ka cid karne laga"

Vineet:"Are nhi sir ma to ab bhi sikh rha hu"

Everyone enjoyed that dinner after that by playing 'copy cat'game. Jisme rajat ne abhijit sir ka, nikhil ne daya sir ka aur freddy acp sir ka nakal karne me gujare. Magar bechare freddy sir pakde gye acp sir ke hatho. Magar acp sir ne unki tarif ki. Uske bad sab chale jne lage bas shreya aur purvi desert ke liye ruk gye.

Shreya ke dimaag me abhi bhi abhijit sir aur dr. tarika wali baat ghum rhi thi:"purvi jo sab kh rhe the abhijit sir aur tarika ke bareme kya wo sach h?"

Purvi:"kyu kya bat h tu abhijit sir interested h kya?"

Shreya:"Purviiii asa kuch nhi h ma to bas puch rhi thi"

Purvi:"Shreyaaa ma bhi bas majak kar rhi thi."

Wo dono ja rhe the ki tabhi ek tissue me kisi waiter ne unse help manga aur wo dono investigate karne chale gye jis dauran purvi gayab ho gyi. Shreya ko bohut guilty feeling hoti h ki usne purvi ko akela chod di thi. Sab case solve karne me jud jate h.

Case solve hone me do din lag jate h jiske chalte shreya khud bhi kidnapped ho jati h. Par sab ache se mit jata h. Aur us case se samajh me ata h ki cid ke sab members kse ek bade family h. Aur is family ka ek bada hissa wo bhi ban chuki h.

Iske bad kuch din gujar jati h. Aur phir ekdin ek nyi lady officer roma join karti h...

 **To be continued...**

 **Guys jarur batana ke ksa laga ye chapter. Sorry for late update kuch personal problems tha. Promise ke next update jaldi hoga.**

 **Stay tuned...**


End file.
